Brotherhood Field Trip
by Gothicthundra
Summary: It's the girl time of the month again so the boys go on a trip to get away. They meet Lorenocand just take a look at enjoy a read to find out what happens to them at NASA. R&R FIN!


Brotherhood Field Trip

"AHHHHH!!!!" came Fred, Lance, Pietro, and Todd's voice as they realized the girls where PMSing.

"Todd wasn't there a school trip we where offered for a week?" asked Pietro as they sat outside the school.

"Yah, to night. It's to an animal center for NASA. Not many from Bayville are going, but from Texas and Portland there will be students from there." said Todd, looking at his hands.

ON THE BUS

"Mr. Cronbee, do I really have to sit by them? I mean we are the only ones who showed up." said a girl with fear in her throat.

She was 5'7" with short blonde hair in a pony tail, glasses, and blue eyes. She wore little to no make up on her face with red nail polish on her nails. She wore dark blue jeans, a red heart shirt and a gray hoodie over it. She sat in a seat, which the Brotherhood sat behind, well Pietro sat next to her.

"Loren, just sit tight and relax. You are not in any danger." said Mr. Cronbee with a laugh.

"Yah, you'll be fine with us four. You know you have beautiful curves." said Pietro, who got smacked by her and the brotherhood.

"Pie, knock it off. I'm very sorry about this, he always does that. If you want I can have him switch with Todd." said Lance, holding Pietro by the nose.

"Sure, thanks." said Loren as Lance pulled Pietro to where Todd was.

"Todd want to switch, Pie's being perverted again?" asked Lance, pulling Pietro by his nose.

"Sure, why not." said Todd, standing up and walking by Loren.

"Hi." said Loren in boredom.

"Hey, I'm Todd Tolanski. What's your name?" asked Todd, jump sitting next to her.

"Loren." she said still looking out the window.

"Don't talk much do you? Well this is Lance, Fred, and the idiot who wouldn't stop hitting on you is Pietro." said Todd, pointing to each one of them as he introduced them.

"Wish I could say nice to meet you, but its not." she said angrily.

"Well you don't have to be rude, what did we do to you? Pietro doesn't count we don't like him either." said Fred, in wonder.

"HEY! That's mean." said Pietro pouting.

"Pietro, shut up." said all the Brotherhood boys at once.

"I just don't like your kind. Your mutants, and my parents said to stay away from your kind." said Loren looking at them in anger, they stuck their tongues at her, well Todd bit his tongue and stuck it out.

"That was rude." said Pietro from the other side of the bus.

"You four are immature." said Loren as she continued looking out the window.

"Well at least we get to know people before judging them. I mean we just wanted to be friends, as for Pie he's just an idiot." said Todd, as him and the rest looked at Pietro who was looking out the window.

"I will take off pants for a dollar." said Pietro looking out the window.

"Excuse me." said Loren, looking at him.

"No, that's what Pyro's sign said as we past him. Should we ..." said Pietro getting cut off.

"NO! Do not let him on the bus, drive like the wind before he follows us." said Todd, as he rolled himself in a ball on the floor.

"Who's Pyro?" asked Loren, as she watched the guy outside the window.

"Todd's crazy fire obsessed, stalker." said Fred as if it where nothing.

"Oh in that case. Bus driver stop I'll pay for that dude myself." said Loren, the bus pulled over and she went and got John.

"NO!!" yelled Todd as he dived under the seat.

"Hey don't you have that 10 foot restraining order, you know the one the Professor, Magneto, and Mystique made you?" asked Fred in wonder.

NASA HEADQUARTERS

"All right this is where we meet Mr. Kinky." said a tall man called Mr. Short.

Mr. Kinky was a monkey and was very cute. Loren was currently pacing herself to not ask Mr. Short to fast. John had now taken to hugging Todd after finding out from Pietro that the restraining order was fake. So now Todd had started to cry as the Brotherhood boys and John went over Mr. Short.

"So what brings you five here?" asked Mr. Short with a smile.

"PMSing mutant girls." said Lance and Pietro at once, Todd just nodded as he cried and Fred just nodded.

"Interesting." said Mr. Short, now distracted by John and Todd.

"Please Help!" said Todd as he cried even more, as John kept singing.

"Ohm, Pyro let go of Todd. I think your hurting him." said Lance as he pulled Todd away from John.

"Okay." said John pouting as he let go.

Todd walked around muttering about a bright pretty light and than fell to the ground in front of Loren. The Brotherhood boys ran over by him and checked his pulse and scooped him up and continued the trip. Loren was now being bothered by John, who had gotten bored.

"Hi Mr. Kinky, do you see the light too." said a now awake, but imagining things Todd.

After about an hour, the monkey was finally found and captured by the kids. They where currently stuck in a huge ski lift up to there cabin. The line had frozen and they just sat there and sat there. John had since fallen asleep and was now Lance and Pietro's foot stool. Loren however was being distracted by Todd.

"He always finds me, how?" asked Todd to himself as he looked at John.

"Maybe when he made you that sandwich he put a tracer in you." said Fred out of no where.

"You know I wouldn't be surprised if he did." said Lance now looking at John.

"NO! Then I'm doomed to have him following me forever." said Todd, starting to cry again.

"Doesn't this guy have a girlfriend. Usually girlfriends would keep there men under their nose." said Loren looking at John.

"She's right, we have to get John a girlfriend." said Pietro. "But who?"

"Magma." said Todd, really fast as he looked out the window to see her and Jubilee.

"She'll do. Bombs away!" yelled Fred as he through John right on Amara, who they just stared into each others eyes before making out.

"Well that worked out nicely." said Loren, looking at the two.

"I'm FREE!" yelled Todd as he now sat there very happy.

"Hey Todd, how did you get Magneto's credit card to start again?" asked Lance looking at the never ending card.

"With a quarter." said Todd as he sat there.

About a half an hour later they where still in the thing and waiting for help. Loren had become very fascinated by them and was now having a full on conversation. She ha this CD case with a CD in it that all day the boys had stepped on. She was not very upset about it, in fact Todd asked if he could have it and she gave it to him.

"So did you really get a credit card to work, with a quarter?" asked Loren as Todd sat by the door.

"Yup." said Todd as he played sock puppets.

""Can you do it now?" asked Loren taking out a quarter and a credit card.

"...... I'm not trust worthy." said Todd as he laughed and so did the others.

"Well, thanks for being honest." said Loren as she put them away.

"Can you do mine?" asked Pietro taking out a card and quarter.

"With you, I'm WAY not trust worthy." said Todd, now even Mr. Cronbee even laughed at this one.

TWO DAYS LATER

Loren sat on the bus back to her home town. She knew that she would never see the Brotherhood again and that made her cry. She sat there tears running down her face as she thought about them. She began to think about the fun they had that weekend. They had gone skiing and had played with the animals. Fred had made a net for them to take turns throwing each other in the air. She know could admit that mutants, some, where not that bad at all. In fact she loved the brotherhood and not many would probably say that.

She reached in her pocket to get a clean-ex, then she pulled something else out. It was a number, their number. They had said if ever she needed to get away or hang out to call them and they would be there. She pulled out her cell phone, but the battery was dead.

'Maybe someday.' she thought as she put it back in her pocket. 'Maybe someday I'll see them again.' then she crossed the border from New York and was headed to Chicago.

[The End}]


End file.
